robloxstarfleetmemoryalphafandomcom-20200214-history
Dollay
Dollay is a sentient android created by Bunny and The Engineer, she is capable of free will, thought, emotions, and all five senses, as well as the ability to feel pain. She was built using much of the same technology used in Bunny's cybernetics, while almost the entire development of Bunny's cybernetics is credited to The Engineer, Dollay's development can be credited mostly to Bunny, with only some help from The Engineer. Bunny considers Dollay a daughter, and is very protective to the point of making threats in case Dollay is harmed, and may well follow through on her threats. Dollay was introduced to the crew of the USS Victory D and then left to "get along" with the crew as Bunny had to leave for another assignment. During the assignment which Dollay accompanied the Victory D crew on, she was officially added as a citizen of the Federation as the daughter of Bunny and The Engineer, and was made a cadet by Steve Ugly. Personality At first, Dollay hadn't been alive for very long, and her experiences were very limited. She is kind-hearted and protective. She is somewhat like Bunny in some ways. She is also naive and can be energetic. She believes that violence should be a last resort, and something only used when given no better choices. Technology Most of Dollay's body is based on Bunny's cybernetics, and is very similar in appearance, and some parts are exactly the same. Dollay does not have any built in weaponry or hardlight technology, she was made to be much like a human, though her body is much more durable and capable of being repaired, and she is also capable of moving at very fast speeds, and even the same sort of teleportation as Bunny. Despite being much more durable and resistant than humans, extreme falls, phasers, and weapons still damage her, and even small things like punches or slaps still hurt her due to her ability to feel pain. Dollay is powered by a Blue Matter Power core with a different design to Bunny's. Her whole body has Blue Matter pumping through it, and it was Blue Matter that gave Dollay her sentience and senses. Bunny has long been chosen by Blue Matter, and - as Dollay said - "The Engineer couldn't have done it (achieved sentience) without Bunny", because her sentience is determined by the will of Blue Matter, rather than her hardware. To clarify, an android identical to Dollay could be made and be no more than a machine if Blue Matter did not want to give it sentience. The Blue Matter in her body also makes her invulnerable to the effects of Orange Matter for the most part, and can have some strange effects if Blue Matter decides. She described her sentience as the following: "It's like Blue Matter made a soul, and then put that soul in this body, and that's me." Despite her sentience coming solely from Blue Matter, Dollay's hardware is still more advanced than any other android in existence, surpassing even Data, making her invaluable. This has also came with the threat that the Federation may want to dismantle her if they find out about her existence. There are also likely to be court cases calling her sentience into question if her existence is made widespread knowledge. Prior to the event of her destruction, Dollay can eject her Solid State Drive and a small flask of Blue Matter in her Emergency Backup System, which can be then put into a new body to save her memories, sentience, and personality. The exact nature of the new body doesn't have to be the same as her original, as long as the technology remains compatible. Past Life Dollay's soul originally comes from a young girl (age 18) named Eleanor Lucilia Lisbeth, who lived in London, England, in the year 1886. Eleanor was shot to death by Mack (See Chorky) in November of 1886, in an alleyway whilst it was snowing. Her last words were "Please, please! Put the gun down! Please! PLEASE!" before she was shot to death. This was revealed when Dollay was powered down and asked "Would you like to initiate... Narrative?", prompting her to replay her last moments of her past life, although she didn't remember doing so after waking up, but was shown an audio recording of it. Dollay doesn't remember her past life, but it seems as though the memories are still there, hidden in the "narrative". 1886 is a significant year for Bunny, as she travelled back in time and spent the entire year there, as well as 1886 being the NCC of the USS Cosmo, as chosen by Bunny, and frequent mention and use of the number. Bunny had made friends with Eleanor, and brought her back to life as Dollay after her death. Dollay's name comes from the ritual performed to have Blue Matter place Eleanor's soul into Dollay's body. Eleanor Lucilia Lisbeth's birth certificate cannot be found, and no death certificate exists. She was an 18 year old girl with mid-brown hair and brown eyes. She was the daughter of a successful businessman and Lord of the Manor who owned a factory, and his wife who, like most women in that era, was merely a housewife. Her father had payed for tuition during her childhood and adolescence, a privilege which not many children had during that era, and she had a natural affinity to biology and the sciences. She was shot to death by Mack using an Enfield Mk II Revolver (A standard military revolver of 1880-1889) one snowy night in November 1886 when walking down an alleyway, by the time the police arrived, she was already dead and Mack had left the scene. The full story can be found in Starfleet Chronicles - Issue 1 Relationships * Bunny - Bunny is a mother to Dollay, as well as her main creator, and they have a deep family love for eachother. * The Engineer - The Engineer helped to create Dollay, and she is close to The Engineer, but not nearly as close as she is to Bunny. He can be considered her father. * Commander Ugly - Commander Ugly was one of the people aboard the Victory D who Dollay was introduced to. He was mostly friendly to her. He has and interest in her technology, but also seems to have a romantic and/or sexual interest in her. * Doctor Golder - Golder has become a friend to Dollay. Dollay had a therapy session with the doctor, and later asked to be taught medical science by him, which he agreed to. * Candia - Dollay has a romantic interest for Candia, but currently they are just friends. * Chorky - Chorky is a comrade of Dollay's, who also serves on the Victory. Dollay took an instant disliking to Chorky, subconsciously because of the alternate personality in him, Mack, who was Dollay's killer in her past life, but has grown to like him a little more. Trivia * Dollay was named after a running theme in Paul Shapera's New Albion trilogy, in which the Voodoopunks chant "Dollay, dollay". * Dollay is not the first robot to be given sentience by Blue Matter. * She could be corrupted by Orange Matter if Blue Matter allowed or was unable to prevent it, for example if the Blue Matter in her was replaced with Orange Matter. * Dollay is able to interface with certain computers. * Dollay is friendly to computers as if they contain sentience like herself, for example she thanks the Victory D's computer for performing commands. * If Dollay had all Blue Matter removed from her body, she'd lose her sentience and become nothing more than an android without an AI - a mechanical body with no mind. Her soul and sentience is held in the Blue Matter in her body, but as long as a single drop containing it remains, it can share it to other Blue Matter put in her body. * Dollay has an irrational fear of Guests. * Dollay doesn't like the term "robot", and prefers to be called a "Synth" rather than an "android".